


He is all cleaned up

by purplefox



Series: Kinktober 2018 Lusan edition [19]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Formalwear, Kinktober, M/M, PWP, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 05:29:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16469651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Luffy is not the type to dress up but when he does he cleans up rather well but of course so does Sanji





	He is all cleaned up

**Author's Note:**

> Having Luffy dress up in the movies is what I LIVE for tbh i headcanon Sanji helping him get dressed and that would be ANOTHER story tbh

Sanji was a bit particular about his appearances. It was not very often that they could show off their best. Hell they lived on a pirate ship. That ship was their home and there were some simple facts about living on a boat. They could not exactly prance around in their best all the time. That did not excuse the idiots for running about in whatever.

Thankfully the girls and Brook understood about cleaning up well. Sometimes it felt as though most the clothes were wasted on the other idiots on the ship. The amount of times he had shaken his head at the things they would throw together and be impressed with just because it was ‘cool’ goodness gracious.

Zoro just did not care. He put on whatever first came to hand unless something stood out to him. The only things that did stand out to him had to involve history or swords in some weird freaky way so he would remain the lost cause that he was.

The rest were as Sanji said with a special mention for Franky because Franky could do it properly he just wanted his own perverted style on everything. That was annoying enough.

So it did feel as though the clothes gotten for the others were wasted most of the time. Sanji felt like a mother hen catching and checking to make sure that the idiots wore what they were supposed to and at least looked decent or cute.

It was never that they did not have good clothes. It was just that they needed to be dressed because their tastes were horrific. It was almost as if they had something against class and style they amused Sanji to no end.

Now that they had been invited to the island event he got a chance to see the entire crew looking decent for once. Luffy was a bit uncomfortable with the idea of a celebration but he was looking forward to the idea of food.

If Luffy had not made friends with the prime minister and their kids Sanji had no doubt that they would have sailed out the port before the party even begun. That was the way their captain was, he hated to be thanked. He did not want to be a hero either. They were pirates they did not mind being hated but thanked? None of them were comfortable with that.

But at least Luffy was going to look decent. He had come together with Nami to pick the clothes so he would not feel ashamed or tired on spotting Luffy. It would be an amusing countdown for how long Luffy managed to keep his clothes in order and on but Sanji would be able to savour Luffy all cleaned up in formal wear. He certainly had to get a denden mushi to snap a few pictures for him to keep at some point.

After all something like this did not happen every day. Luffy cleaning up and being in formal wear was such a rare occurrence that Sanji felt he had just won the lottery. He just had to make certain his captain did not outshine them all.

X

They were honestly doing this for the food, or at least Luffy was doing it for the meat. He had put up with Nami fussing at him and Robin’s hands moving faster than his eyes could follow. He had put up with the coat and the shirts. The hankie that really served no purpose and the shoes that hurt his feet.

He could have easily launched himself at the castle and gone in but he had put up with the carriage that had been sent for them. If it had not been for the puffball kid he would have ordered the Sunny to set sail the moment they finished restock.

Except he really wanted more of that meat. It had been so good. So tasty and they had promised that the banquet would be based around the meat. He was doing it for the meat and that was it.

Dressing up was a pain as always. The coat felt nice but it was not his thing. Nami had grinned at him though. Zoro and Robin had seemed amused to. Luffy had no idea what Sanji looked like he had left earlier in a different carriage with Usopp, Chopper and Brook.

He had gotten a kiss before Sanji had gotten ready. A kiss when he was in the bath that promised a different sort of meal would be ready for him after the pain in the ass dress up was over.

Luffy sighed in relief when the carriage came to a stop. The door opened and he wanted to rush out but instead he waited for Robin and Nami to be helped out before he poked his head out. The castle was still as huge as it had been when he first saw it. Just there were candles and lanterns everywhere.

They could not hide the fact that there had been a huge battle. The hedges had seen some damage. Hell the walls too but everywhere just bustled with energy and happy people. Relieved people. Luffy was happy for them but he was here for the food.

He was no hero he was here for the food and to make fun of the kid and the mayor then he was going to leave. Eat, party make jokes and leave. He craned his neck to watch the flying lanterns. That looked expensive but who was he to know.

Nami and Robin were being escorted up the huge stone steps. Luffy let his hat drop back as he made his way up the stairs. He had not gotten a good look at everything before. He had been busy beating the shit out of some people. He was certain he had damaged that column and that the weird hedge on the left side was because of him. He had not taken everything in back then.

When he finally made it to the top of the stairs he saw his crew gathered around the huge door but his breath caught in his throat and his feet froze.

He had not seen Sanji get dressed so he was allowed to be surprised. He had seen Sanji clean up. Sanji liked to dress up, he liked formal things and he was always nagging them about how they looked sometimes.

Still Luffy had not been expecting this, Sanji wore suits often but this was something different. It was reminding him of what those idiots that claimed to be Sanji’s brothers had said.

That he was royalty. The pants was a dark blue but the way it fit Sanji as he stood Luffy could not begin to describe how soft it looked and how it fitted Sanji’s legs. The white shirt and the cape that draped over one shoulder. Luffy had no idea why it felt as though Sanji was giving off military vibes but he was trusting his gut on this one.

His hair was smooth and slicked back. He had something resting on his head an almost intricate crown. He was speaking to the kid a smile on his face. Luffy had no idea where else he was to look. Sanji was a dream standing there. The pants, the cape that white shirt that called attention to his skin. He looked fresh and young. He looked happy, it was hard to believe he was really a pirate. It was hard to believe any of them were while they looked like that.

Luffy had came here for the food but all he could think about was how good those clothes suited Sanji. He liked the normal suits Sanji wore but this was just incredible. He needed to get his cook alone.

X

He really did not want to mess it up but he needed to have Sanji in one way or another. Luffy was carful as he pressed Sanji against the castle wall. His hands were cupping Sanji’s chin bring the other man down to kiss him as he grinded against Sanji’s body.

The cape had to be getting creases from Sanji’s back pressing against the wall like that. Luffy was pressing his erection against Sanji’s stomach and feeling Sanji’s own erection pressing against his own. He was hungry for Sanji, desperate to have him.

“We have to be quick.” Sanji gasped wetly against his mouth. “Mind the clothes.”

Luffy already knew that but what the hell could he do about that? They were wearing too much and they were at a party. He could sense people walking around. They might have hidden away on this balcony in one the sections still under repair but it was a matter of time until someone went exploring.

Sanji’s hands were on his shoulder and all Luffy wanted to do was rub against Sanji until he came but he could not do that. It would be a waste of the fine clothes. He had to be mindful of that.

He swore before he reached for Sanji’s pants. Himself would be a matter he would think about afterward right now Sanji’s pants would be in danger. He unbuckled and shoved Sanji’s pants down before he followed being careful not to kneel but to stoop before Sanji so he wouldn’t dirty the knees of his own pants.

He allowed himself a lick to the head of Sanji’s cock. Licked away the wetness before he swallowed him whole. Sanji’s cry was too loud but there was not much Luffy could do beyond that.

His hands tightened on Sanji’s hips as he set a fast pace. Sucking Sanji deep over and over again. Moving hard and fast keeping Sanji’s cock wet and swallowing him to the root over and over while Sanji bit his gloved hands and tried not to buck his hips.

Salty and hot, Sanji’s cock was swallowed over and over again as Luffy used speed and the tightness of his mouth to hurry Sanji to completion. He watched Sanji’s flushed face. His hair was coming out of the slick do due to his sweat. His legs were shaking under Luffy’s hands.

Soft moans and cries were escaping his lips where he was biting his gloved hands. He kept twitching and fighting bucking his hips even with Luffy sucking him deep and bobbing at a fast pace.

When Sanji’s blue eyes opened to watch him Luffy stopped at Sanji’s base and swallowed. He kept swallowing, milking Sanji’s cock with his throat as Sanji’s eyes widened and darkened.

The cry was softer than Luffy would have liked when Sanji came but he was pleased all the same. Sanji’s cock came down his throat as the man trembled against the castle wall. When Luffy pulled back and got to his feet he was taken by surprise at the hand that wrapped around his neck and pulled him to Sanji.

The fierce kiss they shared made Luffy moan as Sanji tasted himself. he gasped when Sanji’s free hand freed Luffy’s cock from its confines. He would have a devil of a time getting the shirt tucked back in all tidy but Sanji was most likely going to help him.

He could not focus on that. It was too far away. He was focused on the hand on his cock jerking him off quickly and playing with the head of his cock. Toying with the precum leaking while Sanji explored Luffy’s mouth. Kept him in a tight grip as they kissed.

Blowing Sanji had gotten him closer than he would have thought because all too soon he was breaking off the kiss to gasp against the side of Sanji’s neck while the man played with his slit. He trembled as Sanji angled himself so that Luffy’s cum hit the castle wall and kept away from Sanji’s clothes.

As Luffy trembled and shuddered his way through his orgasm he mouthed at Sanji’s neck. It was only when Sanji’s fingers were wiping away the stray cum that he really tuned back into their surroundings. People were closer than he had thought. He even sensed people in the gardens below. Who knew if they heard anything.

“Well captain.” Sanji said as he began to tuck Luffy’s cock away and reorganise his clothes. “Should we return to the banquet.”

“In a bit.” Luffy smiled when Sanji quickly finished putting him to rights and began to attend to himself. “I want you alone for a bit longer.” Sanji adjusted the little ornament on his head before he indulged Luffy with a light kiss.


End file.
